Watchmen:Civil War
by deadpool3
Summary: Iron Man awakes from a bad dream and is assigned to locate the long disbanded Watchmen and encorage them to join the superhuman registration act.


Watchmen: Civil War

By Aaron Fraser

Chapter 1

A superhero group known as the New Warriors try to capture a group of super-terrorists, including the mutant Nitro, in Stamford, Connecticut. The mission fails and as a result 600 people are killed, including an entire elementary school. As a result of this, people's trust for superheroes is shaken. Many incidents occur, including the Fantastic Four's own Johnny Storm to be hospitalized. This is one of the few incidents (including the Hulk destroying the Las Vegas Strip) which overrules the government to introduce the Superhuman Registration Act….

Rorschach's Journal,

July 20th,2008

The unbearable heat of July always seems to get under my skin, metaphorically and physically. For one, it is a constant symptom of America's struggles overseas and at home, and it makes me sweat under my face. Some stupid kids decide to get into a fistfight with one of the world's most dangerous mutants and end up splitting the country in two, like a an affair to a wife's fragile heart. I simply wonder what will happen to the Watchmen, and if it will all is worth it. Heroes like Spiderman and Daredevil depend on wearing a mask to protect themselves and the ones they care about, like an emotional shield. But, I on the other hand, depend on my face so that I can protect this city. So that I can't be stopped.

As Rorschach closed his journal, and slid the ink pen into the bind, he looked down upon the dark and cruel streets of the Bronx from the warehouse roof. 'Like the first level of hell' he thought to himself.

* * *

Tony Stark darted up from his bed. Nightmare. He knew that something was getting to him; he never had a nightmare like that since the time he hit the bottle. The nightmare was horrific. He saw a black and white creature warping around him and struggling to breathe. And he saw his guts spilling out onto a shield of red, white and blue. He was scared now. When he looked out onto the coast of Miami, he felt calm again. 4:00 AM. He simply headed into the workshop of the mansion and simply stood on a mark on the floor. Two mechanical arms were deployed onto his shoulder and metal plates of red and yellow were stuck to his legs. He then felt the cold metal of his mask drop down onto him. He was himself again. He was Iron Man.

Launching into the cool night air, suspended almost a mile off the ground was an incredible, euphoric feeling, and the nightmare had lost grip of Tony's mind and fell into the sea below. He then noticed on the bottom right hand side of the visor screen was an incoming call. "?" "Can I help you ?" Tony asked, trying to sound tired. "I require you to meet me in Washington at 10 'o' clock tomorrow morning if you are available?". Tony knew that translated in American politics that the president meant: "Get your ass down to the white house in the morning Iron Man or your head will be found on Miami beach by midday!"

Everything was going to the shit.

"After the registration act passed, Captain America went into hiding, Spiderman up and left to join him, Goliath; dead, and we reinstated the Thunderbolts team, along with Baron Zemo and the worst villains ever encountered by the Avengers. Why did it have to be this way?" He thought to himself.

He was urged to activate emergency shutdown and drop himself into the side of a volcano, but common sense told him that Earth needed Iron Man to try and help this country. But then he remembered that there was an old group of superheroes that disbanded not long after Nixon became president, and was also currently unregistered with the new registration act. "Search: Watchmen". A document came up stamped 'top secret'.

Operation: Watchmen

Government assigned vigilante team assigned to deal with underground crime and super villainy. Disbanded by President Richard Nixon in 1970's due to disapproval by public in police strike.

Members:

*

Nite Owl II

Silk Spectre II

Rorschach

Ozymandias

The Comedian*

*Classified

"Sounds interesting" Tony thought.


End file.
